Bleeding Heart
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: The sequel to Vampire Tendencies: Legato comes back to find, what? Nicole in the arms of a blonde haired and aquamarine eye'd vampire?Or in the arms of his nemesis, Chris? How will the whole story come to an end? Find out in this sequel! ^^;
1. Default Chapter

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter ( shortened my name when I write, or put ownership on my stories )  
  
=  
  
It has been too long. Many days have passed by with a blink of the weerie eye. Mind racing with so many questions for the unanswered brain. But, we have a choice to believe or not to believe. To what our brains say, do and control. But, the blood is just too powerful.  
  
I woke up. That's about all I can remember. I haven't eaten in days, weeks...maybe months. I felt my throat tighten as I got to my feet and stumbled to the door. All I could really think about was Legato. "Legato," I choked before collapsing to the floor.  
  
Tears came fast, never stopping since that day. That rainy day, or was it my tears playing tricks on me?  
  
Chris was so malice. So vicious and rude to Legato. Legato had reached out to me then, I knew I could have helped him. What right did I have to take care of Chris when he had...  
  
"No, don't feel as if this was your fault," I told myself as I fingered for the doorknob.  
  
I grabbed a hold and rested my forehead against the oak door. The door knob turned and my forehead contacted with a leg, it was a man. I looked up with my eyes towards a man with black shades covering mysterious eyes, his hair was pitch black with red streaks. He wore a simple black suit, a vampire is what I guessed he was. "You look horrible, Nicole. Why do you abuse yourself so?" He inquired with a sigh as he walked past me.  
  
"W-who are you?" I asked as I turned around slowly.  
  
"Jesse Smith. How are you feeling? Sick I suppose."  
  
I struggled to stand and Jesse held my arm securely. I didn't know who he was, but I felt as if he was trying to help. If he had attacked right then..  
  
"I...I haven't eaten in a long time."  
  
"I know you haven't, Nicole. Because of that day I take it?"  
  
I didn't reply to him. I didn't want to, it hurt so much inside that my stomach was being torn apart by regret and betrayel. Jesse let me collapse onto my couch and he sat across from me, slouching and making himself comfortable. He reached up and removed his shades, revealing beautiful bright green eyes. "Nicole. You can tell me what you are feeling, I will not trick you. But I do promise you something tasty. My blood is rich, I'm obliged to share this time with you...and would be most gracious for you to take some blood. I'd love to get to know you better, much better," he said with a monotone voice, leaning forward to stare into my eyes.  
  
My mouth felt like a desert plain and my body was so cold. Jesse stood up and pulled me to my feet, I could smell the blood in his veins. I felt the tears already flow as I neared his neck. "I'm...so..I'm so alone," I whispered before sinking my fangs into his pale neck.  
  
"You won't be alone for long, Nicole," Jesse replied as he held me close.  
  
I closed my eyes as I released my bite and Jesse held me there, supporting my weight as the blood began to fill my veins. I felt a huge boost of power and I let out a gasp. I stared into Jesse's eyes. "Who are you really?"  
  
"Jesse...who I have told you I was. And I am Jesse."  
  
Jesse let me go and sat down, holding his neck where I had punctured two neat holes. I sat down across from him and wiped a small line of blood away from the right corner of my mouth. "Why did you come?" I asked.  
  
Jesse sighed and blinked. It seemed as if two minutes went by before he replied. "Chris sent me to you."  
  
I felt a pull at my heartstrings. Chris?  
  
"Why would he send you?"  
  
"I'm...as you say...an old friend."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Chris flowed that way..."  
  
Jesse let out a rich laugh and waved his right hand. "Oh, no no no. You took it all wrong, vampiress! Chris and I weren't lovers, we really go way back as good friends."  
  
"But why would he send you? I thought I made it quite clear I wasn't going to be around...anymore. I didn't stick around after he appeared home."  
  
"You didn't have to, Nicole. You don't hate him, do you?"  
  
I reached into the back of my mind for the answer. But I didn't exactly know. Chris and I had been friends, maybe even more in his mind. But, he had killed Legato. The one who had made her this way. "He loves you, you know that?" Jesse asked as his brow furrowed into a worry expression.  
  
"I heard he did," I replied.  
  
"He does. Much more than you can know, maybe even more than Legato had loved you."  
  
"That can't be."  
  
Jesse got up and brushed off his black coat, returned his shades to cover his eyes and turned for the door. "You're blind, Nicole. You can't see the one who had risked his life just to show you...how much he cared. Well, I've been here long enough. You'll be having another visitor...so, this is fair well for now."  
  
He vanished before reaching the door. I felt a little, no, really bad about not listening to Chris. But, he didn't have the right to kill Legato. If Legato was really dead, could I bring him back from Hell?  
  
I bit my lower lip as I thought about this, not noticing the person who had stepped into this room. "Nicole, right?" A rough voice asked.  
  
I turned around and a young man with spiked blonde hair and aquamarine eyes was standing there. He was clad in a red overcoat and he wore sunglasses, what was this? The sunglasses club?  
  
"My name is Vash. I've come to help you," he continued as he stepped forward.  
  
I cringed back and frowned. "It is not polite to enter a girl's room while she's alone. And I don't need your help, the last time I heard that line...I was almost..rid of my virginity," I grumbled.  
  
Vash shook his head. "I do not mean to harm you. I'm just here...to comfort you. I feel the hurt, it hurts me also. We vampires actually do have a soft side, and unlucky me has been stuck with it ever since I was bitten by Lord Legato."  
  
I widened my eyes. "He's alive?"  
  
"Why, yes he is. I was bitten only a month earlier. And my, he is quite a catch."  
  
I growled in the back of my throat. "Hey! He and I..."  
  
"What? Slept together, yes. But what were you together? You weren't a couple..you and him didn't ask to hook up. So, maybe you were just his sex slave?" Vash cut in.  
  
Fury billowed inside of me and I lunged forward. Lashing out with my nails, but Vash caught my wrists and locked legs with me. His eyes bore deep into mine. "Who are you? Nicole? Yes...but what and who are you?" He whispered.  
  
I struggled in his grip. "You try and help me! But all you're doing is making me furious!" I snapped.  
  
"You're making yourself furious. Can't you see what these emotions are doing to you? Legato is in your mind forever. Sorry I had to take such measures, but one has to do what he must."  
  
"He...isn't alive?"  
  
I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. Vash shook his head and after I relaxed my muscles, he let me go. He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but cry into his chest. "You want him here, don't you?"  
  
"Yes..so badly."  
  
Vash frowned and hugged me tighter, running a gloved hand down my head and to the middle of my back in a comforting gesture. I just wanted to see Legato, was that so bad?  
  
-  
  
Chris shot up in his bed, sweat beading on his chest and forehead. He ran his right hand through his hair and looked around with his eyes. "The fuck...was that dream?" He breathed as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.  
  
He got out of bed and changed into some baggy blue jeans and entered the hallway. His whole mind was boggled with his dream, he had a dream of Nicole. He couldn't get her out of his mind, and he knew he had to see her before the next full moon. That was when some of the dead would come back to earth, it would mean Legato would rise again. Chris turned and drove his right fist into the wall, drilling a hole into plaster and concrete. "Damnit!" He snarled.  
  
He retrieved his hand from the wall and blood dripped to thr ground. As he stepped into the kitchen, his fist was nearly healed. "Chris, you sound disturbed," Ceila said as she set down a mug of tea.  
  
"When do I not?" Chris asked with ice on the tip of his tongue as he opened the fridge door and snatched a blood bag from the storage.  
  
Ceila sighed and took a long pause before speaking. "It's about Nicole, isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why don't you go to her house, walk right in and force her to have sex with you? I mean, come on, Chris! You're a damn horny fang-toothed, blood drinking loonie who just wants to get laid by Nicole. The new vampire in town. Chris, you are so tran-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Even if you are my mother...I don't want to have sex with Nicole. I just....," Chris snapped and stopped, realizing it was better to let his mother think than let her know what was on your mind.  
  
"See, I told you. Having those damned dreams. Well, you're a man. You can have those kind of dreams," Ceila muttered as she vanished with her mug of tea.  
  
Chris smacked himself in the face and dragged his hand down, shaking his head afterwards and headed out the door. The moon was full, it was only a matter of time until the next full moon came and Legato would come back. To have revenge, or to take Nicole to Hell with him. Leaving Chris with nothing but a faint memory of how she felt. How she acted, smelt and even..when he had kissed her that one time, tasted. He licked his lips and frowned, turned his head to the sky and let loose a cry. It sounded like a mix of rage and sorrow, carrying through the night like a wolf's song. Chris's head lowered as he closed his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. "What am I to do? When Nicole loves Legato...Legato loves Nicole...and I have nothing," he muttered.  
  
"You can't just stand here...contimplating, bitch," a familiar sneer replied.  
  
Chris looked up and a fist hit him in the face, sending him to the floor. "The hell do you think you're doing!?" He growled as he put a hand to his bleeding lip.  
  
Slash smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Just knocking you for what you did to me back in the club, buddy. Now, like I was saying...you can't just stand here contimplating. You have to go get her and that's it. You had the wrong decision to stand up to me for that Nicole girl, now...you best have her in your possession by tomorrow. Or I'll be hunting your ass down, bitch."  
  
He vanished and Chris got to his feet. His lip healed and he looked up at the full moon. "Only a couple of days...before Legato comes back."  
  
Chris looked down at his hands and smirked. He tightened and released, flexing his fingers. "I'll do the same as I had done before...just, maybe Nicole will have the power to destroy me."  
  
He turned and burst into a cloud of dust.  
  
"I see you've finally made it down here, even when it was the kid who killed you," a dark demon with glowing red eyes sneered.  
  
He stood beside a navish blue haired, golden eyed and amazingly muscle built man. Legato.  
  
"Do not misjudge me, Dev. I can tear you apart, if you push me that is," Legato said with a dark voice.  
  
"I know you can."  
  
Legato's eyes glowed darkly as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to Earth...tomorrow. No one can stop me, not even Satan."  
  
Dev smirked. "And you'll finally kill the girl?"  
  
Legato's hand grabbed Dev's throat and he lifted him into the air. His fangs bared. "The girl is not to be killed, I'm going to kill Chris though. And, just like I said before, no one can stop me," he snarled.  
  
Legato dropped Dev and closed his eyes, prepairing to arrive on Earth.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Hope you like the sequel so far! I'll be working on the second chapter. I wonder if he and Nicole should have a baby...eh, I'll be contimplating on that. ^^; 


	2. In Der Holle

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter ( shortened my name when I write, or put ownership on my stories )  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Two  
  
- Title - In der hol ( from hell, if I wrote the words right. Well, it means From Hell anyways..if only I wrote the words right! )  
  
== Oh, I'm glad you like the sequel ^^; it makes me so happy! ==  
  
=  
  
"Nicole..."  
  
I stirred at the sound of a familiar voice. "Legato," I murmered.  
  
A warm hand touched my cheek and I opened my eyes. Legato stood there, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness. Tears streamed down my face as I jumped onto him, my heart beating franticly with happiness. "Legato!"  
  
Legato's strong arms came around me and he hugged me tight against him. "My love...been waiting long, have you?" He whispered.  
  
I kissed him with all my worth. I couldn't help myself. I broke away and we were both breathless. "I..thought you were dead...well..in hell. How'd you get back?" I asked.  
  
Legato shrugged. "My power. I've missed you, Nicole," he replied and gazed into my eyes.  
  
"I've longed to be in your arms again, Legato. I've been so depressed lately, but now..I'm overjoyed."  
  
He leaned in and kissed me. I fell back and brought him with me, landing on the bed. Legato's warm hands ran up my arms and it felt as if my security blanket was back, enveloping me in a forever hold. His lips wandered down and he nibbled at my neck. "Legato."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He looked up and I smiled, tears running down my cheeks. "Will you be here...forever?"  
  
Legato smiled and his right hand touched my cheek. I let my head rest into his warm hand and I sighed inwardly. "I won't leave your side for anything, Nicole. I'm back..isn't that all that matters?" He asked.  
  
I nodded and soon our love overcame us.  
  
-  
  
Chris looked up and frowned. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight as Slash appeared. "Chris..going up there yet?" Slash asked with a mocking tone.  
  
"Silence!" Chris snapped.  
  
Slash raised an eyebrow. "Silence? Is that the best you can do? Hah, fuck you."  
  
"You wish," Chris muttered.  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
Chris turned to Slash with serious eyes. "Can't you feel it?" He asked.  
  
"Feel what?.......eh, now that you mention it. I do feel something. Wooo, that's a lot of power. It's coming from Nicole's apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. It is. Do you think it's Vash?"  
  
Slash snorted. "Vash? He doesn't have the will to have sex with Nicole. Nor does he pack anything, I suppose. The little ooberdyke."  
  
Chris fought the urge to snicker. But he then found jealousy burrowing into his veins. "Maybe she's...you know, being raped?"  
  
"Hahaha! Nicole is a tough cookie. She stood up to me that one time, remember? She'd have a dead man in her bedroom. Besides...who else would be lucky enough to bed Nicole?"  
  
Chris felt a stab of 'duh'. "Do you think Legato came back early?"  
  
"Yeah. He has that kind of power. Maybe he got more powerful in the Underworld. He'll probably want revenge on you, old chap."  
  
Chris frowned and felt the stomach acids rise to his throat. Everything he had hoped for, was coming to a dead end. Nicole was gone. Gone from his reach, and now Legato had a second time to deprive her of hope. Rage filled Chris and he took a step. Slash's hand came over Chris's right shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.  
  
"You're not me," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good thing. Because if I was, I wouldn't get killed just to get a girl. Do you really think she's that important to die for?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Slash removed his hand and frowned. Chris headed towards the apartment.  
  
-  
  
I looked up into Legato's eyes. Beads of sweat slid down his muscular chest and he smiled. "You alright?" He asked as he got out of bed.  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing as he got dressed. I wrapped the sheets around myself and smiled, lucky to have Legato back here and in my arms. Legato turned to me and frowned. "You're shaking."  
  
He walked over and sat next to me. Legato put his arms around me and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Nicole...I've missed you so much."  
  
"And I've missed you, Legato. Chris-"  
  
I felt Legato flinch and tighten with an unseen rage. I stopped my sentence. "What happened while I was gone?" Legato inquired.  
  
"Chris sent two men over to help me...Vash was real nice and Jesse helped me get blood. I stopped eating when you...were killed," I replied.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that...stop eating. But I trust Jesse and Vash, both were very good friends of mine. Well, I have some business to attend to. You know, I've been gone for so long."  
  
I looked up into Legato's eyes. "You have to leave now?"  
  
"I'll be back soon, don't worry yourself. Then we can talk about the matters at hand, Nicole."  
  
He let go of me and headed for the door. "Be safe," I said.  
  
"No one will kill me again, Nicole. I promise you that," he said just before he left the room.  
  
I felt cold and alone.  
  
-  
  
Chris wandered up the steps and stopped suddenly. Legato exited the apartment and looked straight at Chris.  
  
"I see you've come to see what that power was, eh?" Legato inquired as he walked towards Chris.  
  
Chris stood his ground. "Don't fuck with me, Legato. I want to know how you got back, and why," he replied with an icey voice.  
  
"Oh, big words for a kid about to die."  
  
Legato swung his arm and a huge wave of energy sent Chris off the staircase. Legato jumped down after Chris and landed firmly on his feet. "You shouldn't have killed me, Chris. Even if I knew you loved Nicole, I would have called it a treuce. But you had to..well, stick that rod into me. Now, I'm feeling a little violent right now. And, oh, you're the only on out that I can torture. It's your lucky day, sonny," Legato sneered.  
  
Chris got to his feet and frowned. "I'm going to kill you, Legato. And Nicole will be mine!" He snarled.  
  
Legato stood tall and raised an eyebrow. "You have it all wrong, Chris. You should be saying that you're going to die, and Nicole will be yours. Will..and always have been..mine."  
  
Chris's power boosted and his whole features changed. His hair grew lighter in color and his eyes glowed. Legato made a tsk sound. "I get to fight what really got the best of me? Grand, then I can kill the second most powerful vampire."  
  
"Legato, you've met your match! You won't be able to live through this!"  
  
"Oh, but I will. I've been thinking in the Underworld, and I have just one thought. Kill the only thing standing between me and..well...loving Nicole more than I should. Now, be a good boy and self-destruct or something," Legato said as he waved his right hand.  
  
"Mock me all you like! But that mockery won't save you, Legato!"  
  
Chris lundged and Legato dodged easily, turned and swung downwards. Chris vanished and reappeared above. Legato sidestepped and Chris landed on the ground, the two glared at each other. Chris snorted. "Why dodge? Why not become offensive and attack? Can you really feel my tremendous power?" He inquired.  
  
"Just shut up already, you're giving me a splitting headache. I've just spent most my energy earlier," Legato said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yeah, using your better qualities to reconnect you and Nicole."  
  
Legato smirked and Chris swung, caught Legato's cheek and ripped a neat gash through it. Legato only stood there without a flinch, but with a smirk playing across his lips. The gash instantly vanished and Legato's hand sprang, faster than the eye could see, and took hold of Chris's throat. "Any last words before your head pops off?" Legato asked with a frown.  
  
"Hehe, you're malice," Chris replied with a smile.  
  
"Me? Malice?"  
  
"Yes, you. Legato. You were from the start. A newbie vampire only a year before, but so evil inside that you couldn't stop killing. I've seen you out in the dead of night, killing anything that came across your path. How long until you kill Nicole? Huh? You've already killed one of your loves, what stops you from killing Nicole?"  
  
Legato looked into Chris's eyes and a sort of warm glow came from him. "She carries my child," he said.  
  
Chris struggled, but Legato squeezed his hand closed and Chris turned to dust. Legato opened his hand as a gust of wind came through and swept the remains away. He turned and looked up at the darkened sky. Legato smiled and as he turned, a single tear was swept from his face. A tear of pure happiness.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Oooh! Nicole's pregnant? Eh, wonder if it'll be a boy or gurl...hehehe. Poor Chris died, but I don't think he'll be coming back. And there will be more appearances by Vash and Jesse later on ^^;. Hope you liked. 


	3. Bleeding Threat

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter ( shortened my name when I write, or put ownership on my stories )  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Three  
  
- Title - Bleeding Threat.  
  
==  
  
Legato walked up the staircase and entered the apartment. Closing the door silently behind him.  
  
"Legato?" I said as I entered the living room.  
  
Legato turned to me and a warm smile spread across his face. His eyes glowed and showed a sort of glow, a strange glow. "Nicole," he said with sigh before plopping down on my black couch.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Legato placed his right hand to his forehead and his lips seperated into a toothed grin. "I'm fine."  
  
I padded over to the couch and sat next to him. "Are you sure? You seem flushed."  
  
Legato's fingers seperated and his golden eyes peered over at me. It sent shivers up and down my spine when he looked at me like that. I developed goosebumps and I shook involuntarily. Legato closed his eye. "Sorry to make you become frightened of my appearence, love," he whispered roughly.  
  
His voice seemed to radiate in his chest, because it made a little ripple sound. Like he had a catch in his throat. I shook my head and smiled slightly. "No no no, you didn't frighten me. I just got a cold chill for some reason," I said.  
  
Legato opened his eye again. It split like a cat's eye, the pupil was small and slit but then widened when light entered the iris. "You know you're pregnant....right?"  
  
My gaze averted to the floor. I had felt a tiny bit strange after our reunion. "No, not exactly. But how did you know? Are you a pregnancy monitor?"  
  
Legato let out a chuckle. "No. I just can feel it. Not just your aura, another aura as well. It doesn't matter to me if it's a boy or girl. But just to be exact, I'd love a son."  
  
I smiled. "I would rather have a daughter."  
  
Legato's hand fell and landed gently on mine. He gazed into my eyes and leaned in, kissed my nose and got up. "It's coming from you...so it doesn't matter what I want it to be. But it will be our child, together. I'll be here forever, just remember that. Love."  
  
He vanished into the bathroom and the sound of running water came to my ears. I had the urge to join him, but decided not. I stood up and walked over to the large window which overcasted the east half of the city. A beautiful voice, a male voice, sang. I realized it was Legato singing. His voice was beautiful, hitting all the right notes. I never knew he could sing. He was singing Our December, for some reason. I turned around and leaned up against the glass. Letting out a long sigh, I finally felt at ease.  
  
"Nicole, you are finally happy?" Vash inquired as he appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
He wore a black suit and dark sunglasses. His hair was spiked, as usual. I smiled crookedly. "Yes. So happy that I could spontaniously combust," I replied as I turned my head and looked out the window.  
  
Vash shifted his weight. "Expecting a new addition to the family, eh? You'll be a brilliant mother, Nicole."  
  
"Even when Legato and I are not married...I already feel as if we are. Connected for eternity. One person. You know what I'm saying?"  
  
Vash smirked. "Sadly, yes I do. I've felt the same way before, Nicole."  
  
I pushed off the glass and stood still. "Why do you say sadly? Wouldn't you be happy you'd feel that way?"  
  
Vash seemed to toss those words in his mind a couple of times, his body showed no sign of responding to my question. He smiled again, baring his right fang. "My whole life was about one girl. But then she turned against me, killed our son. Everything I worked for was gone...dead from this world. I had nothing left, except the heavy weight in my gut from the loss. She then left and I think a vampire hunter or something staked her. I don't really feel the pain anymore, you see. I just keep my head up high and bear with it."  
  
My hands clenched into tight fists. "I'm sorry to hear about that, Vash."  
  
"It's alright. It doesn't bother me anymore. Maybe that's why I trust you with everything, you're so pure and innocent. Yet the innocence can take a deadly turn, but yours will not. I wonder why."  
  
Vash removed his sunglasses and looked at me. His eyes glowing slightly. "You might as well be the only vampire in this hell hole with a heart, Nicole. I'd follow you to the end of the Earth as your Guardian. Along with Legato, I would take it."  
  
I smiled and walked over to Vash. He rested his hands on my shoulders and gazed into my eyes. "I hope you take care of him, Nicole. Take care of him and never let him go," he whispered before vanishing.  
  
Legato entered the room toweling his hair. He wore a pair of black boxers. "Vash was here, wasn't he?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. It was nice talking to him again," I replied as I turned around.  
  
Legato let the towel fall onto the couch and he pulled me into a hug. I felt a little surprised on how longing this hug felt, full of emptiness and despair. I felt sick and alone all at once. "Legato...you're leaving..."  
  
Legato stepped back and smiled. "Only for a month, Nicole."  
  
I backed away and turned to the window. "You said you'd be here forever, never leaving," I said with a weak voice, full of soon erupting sorrow.  
  
"Love," he started but his voice died away.  
  
I turned to look at Legato. Tears slid down his cheeks as his body began to vanish. He held his hand out but it soon crumbled away before I could touch him. Left alone. For a month.  
  
I laid down on my bed. Unable to sleep or even close my eyes. Had he lied to me?  
  
Or did he have to leave?  
  
The tears soon slid out of the corner of my eyes and ran to the pillow underneath my head. My whole body soon began to shake with infinite sorrow. "Do not cry," a familiar male voice soothed.  
  
I turned my head and Jesse was standing there, his arms folded across his chest. His head was cocked to the side, like a dog you had just asked a question to and it tried to think of what you had asked. "You always appear when I hurt, don't you?" I inquired with a sniffle as I sat up.  
  
Jesse vanished and reappeared sitting on my bed. He gazed into my eyes. "Not all the time, Nicole. Only when Legato isn't here to protect or love you. Even when Chris, Hell rest his soul, had sent me first."  
  
"Chris? What happened to Chris?"  
  
"Didn't Legato tell you?"  
  
I shook my head and Jesse whistled. "Legato killed the chap. Chris had turned into that Kin and Legato just snapped his head clear off like one of those dandolions. You know the little rhyme ' mama had a baby and the head popped off' ?"  
  
I let a laugh slip from my lips. I silenced myself and looked away from Jesse. "But why would Le-"  
  
"Revenge, remember? Vampires...you are only a beginner, I keep forgetting. Vampires hate being killed, it doesn't really hurt. But it really damages the ego a hell of a lot," Jesse cut in.  
  
I nodded and Jesse laid his right hand onto mine. "It's alright. Legato really had some business to attend to, Nicole."  
  
"I know...it's just, he could have said he had something to do. Not just leave."  
  
Jesse put his finger under my chin and raised my head up so my eyes were level with his. "He'll be fine, stop worrying," he whispered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
But I couldn't ignore the numbing in my body like something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.  
  
-  
  
Legato appeared and the dust particals around him vanished. His eyes darted to the left and then to the right. Two figures leaped out of the darkness, catching Legato a bit off-guard. Legato dodged each lethal attack from the dark shadows by barely an inch or so. He raised his hand up and swiped downwards, sending a huge wave of energy at the figures. They were sent into the air and landed on the gravel with a bone crushing thud. "I knew I'd find scum in the suburbs," Legato muttered as he stood straight.  
  
The two figures got to their feet. One had pitch black hair and crimson red eyes, while the other had white hair and pure blue eyes. "Legato?" The black haired one asked.  
  
Legato shrugged. "Who else can survive a twin onslaught by the Fanged Duo?"  
  
The two chuckled at Legato's dry sense of humor. The chuckles were more of a sinister and childish sense than a happy chuckle. The white haired twin stepped forward. "So you've come back?" He asked.  
  
"Not exactly, Crowe. Anything new happen around here, Julias?"  
  
Julias shrugged his bony shoulders in a lazy manner. "Only the usual drunks being eaten by zombies, but among other things..uh, a werewolf stopped by and said he had a bone to pick with you."  
  
That last statement sent the twins into another sinister chuckle. Legato rolled his eyes at their humor and frowned. "Seriously, Julias."  
  
Crowe cleared his throat and Legato looked over at him. "There's been a huge wave of energy pulse from some town. The Master Lord has taken a renewed interest in the Upperworld. Something big is going to happen in a few months, Legato. Do you have anything to do with this?" Crowe asked.  
  
Legato's lip curled. "Exactly where did Master Lord feel this wave of energy?"  
  
Julias hobbled to the left and drew a small picture. Legato walked over to the building and recognized it instantly as Nicole's apartment. "There," Julias weezed.  
  
"I have a hell of a lot to do with it. Nicole...my former blood donar, now love of death itself. She's pregnant with my child, hers and mine."  
  
Crowe and Julias started to weeze and cackle at the same time. "Oblivion will soon come! Oblivion! Rain of Flames!" They cried in shrill voices.  
  
A large portal appeared and a large man stepped out. He was clad in a black robe, obscuring his facial features. "So, it was true it was you who passed along the genes? To the Oracle...the only Innocent. You knew of this, did you not?" He asked with a booming voice, it radiated off the walls.  
  
Legato shook his head and the man waved his hand. Legato was flung back into the building, his whole body breaking through the concrete and plaster. He fell out the other side of the building, coughing. The man was already on the other side, his hand only inches from Legato's throat. Legato's body rose into the air and he was smacked up against the wall by an invisible force. The man's hood fell back to reveal platinum blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. "Knives, you know the Master Lord had not spoken with me about this!" Legato snapped.  
  
Knives frowned, but soon his lips formed a smile. Revealing sharp, needle- like fangs. "He hadn't?"  
  
"No! Now let me go, bastard!"  
  
Knives's hand slowly fell to his side and Legato was released. He held his throat and coughed, blood hit the ground and his whole body was bloody from the force of the huge blow just before he was sent through the building. "Nicole is her name, am I correct?" Knives asked.  
  
"Yes. And if you dare touch her...I swear...I will kill you," Legato snarled, baring his fangs.  
  
Knives laughed. A most sinister laugh. "And you think you can stop me? I wouldn't touch her..after you did, who knows where you've been."  
  
Legato jumped up but was instantly forced up against the wall again with Knives's claws piercing through his tender flesh. Blood slid down Legato's chin and ran over Knives's hand. Knives's own lip curled back in a hiss. "You know I could break you, Legato. If you make me angry enough, I'll kill your expectant family. Even the mother of whom your child will be bore from. Then I will hunt you down and rip you apart. It won't matter to me, you are just another disobedient vampire I have to deal with. Just hope Master Lord won't have to come here to find you messing around when on the job."  
  
Knives's nails retracted from Legato's throat. His nails had to be a few inches long when he dug them into Legato's throat, two puncture wounds were in the back of Legato's neck and holes were in the concrete wall. Legato put his hand over his throat and glared at Knives. "I have no more research, Knives. And what have you been doing? A hell lot of nothing as I see it."  
  
Knives growled. "You better hold your tongue, or shall I do that for you?"  
  
"You'd have to catch me first."  
  
Crowe and Julias began to shriek. The sun began to rise and Knives glared at Legato. "Do not cross my path again, Legato. Or you shall feel unbearable pain," he warned.  
  
"And do not cross mine," Legato snapped.  
  
The two vanished as the sun rose, sending light into the ally.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- ^^; Hope you liked. Please review! I so need reviews to keep it going! 


	4. Misjudgment in Emotion

- Title - Death's Hand.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter ( only half cause I can't really remember the rest, lol! But it'll be less to write )  
  
== If you'd like to know. I didn't copy from anyone for this original fic from me, myself and I. I write as I think, and if you think that this refers to someone else's work, then you must be on drugs or something. But seriously, this is my own writing piece. So, hope you like.  
  
==  
  
The walls. Black. The stainless steel floor. Crimson. My hands. Bloody. My body. Destroyed.  
  
My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. Sweat dripped off my forehead and bangs, a bad dream. "Saliss," I hissed as I glared out the barred window.  
  
"Go back to sleep," my roomate muttered from his bed across the floor.  
  
I got to my feet, feeling the cold steel on my flesh. It wasn't a dream. It was reality inside this place. I looked at my hands, faint scar reminders of what I had gone through in this place. I padded over to the walls, black. The floor was crimson from my ongoing bodily assault. Physically, I was well built. My hair was a dark raven color and my eyes a light blue, not matching my dark vortex of a mind and personality. I wore the simple assylum outfit consisting of a white, two sizes too big, t-shirt and baggy overalls who's pant legs cuffs dragged on the steel flooring. Living here for almost all my seventeen years, I've seen a lot of freaks. Not only the one staring back at me, my reflection on the mirror. I always had a gruff look about me, my bottom jaw always jutted out as if I was ready to brawl. I got into many fights here, won my share and lost only once to a Gurnie. That's what we call the uniformed soldier attendents here who keep us in check. The whole assylum was like a haunted castle, with the weird looking trees outside the fenced and electric fence. The weird roofing job and an evil hag in the celler. Just kidding. But she was an old hag, that bitch. She sent me to the extreme case room. My problem?  
  
"Cole, stop pacing around the room," my roomate grumbled as he sat up, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a loud yawn.  
  
I had now realized I was pacing. I do it unintentionally sometimes when I'm deep in thought. "Don't tell me what to do, Rei," I snapped as I looked upwards.  
  
The window above me was slightly cracked, letting a nice smooth wintery breeze into the room. The cold didn't bother me, and when I looked at Rei. I had to supress my gut instinct to laugh. His mid-neck length blonde hair stuck out at odd ends and bags were under his eyes. He looked like someone slapped him around a bit with a samon. "Cole..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop staring at me you loser," he grunted as he got out of his bed.  
  
"Loser? Is that the best you can do? I'd rather be called a pansy!" I exclaimed with a hint of amusement in my voice.  
  
Rei was the only roomate I had who hadn't tried to kill me for my dry sense of humor and sarcasm. Along with my theiving skills of sharp objects. "Okay, you're a girl then," Rei said sharply.  
  
"You're a fucking bastard for saying that. Maybe I'll put itching creme in your shampoo bottle next time," I replied with a challenging grin.  
  
Rei looked over at me as he made his bed. He was always the nice and neat one in the room. I usually just piled my sheets on on side of my bed and then pulled them back when I would go to sleep. "You dare....I will seriously get you back."  
  
Rei and I exchanged glares and soon he cracked a smile. "You're a real loser, Cole."  
  
"Not as big as a loser you are, prick."  
  
"Oh, now I'm a prick, eh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Rei walked over to the door and opened it, peered out into the hall and closed it again. "Breakfast is being prepared, smell that bacon?" He asked.  
  
I took a big sniff, but realized I couldn't really smell anything. I shoved him out of the way and pulled the door open, took a big wiff of bacon and backed into the room. "I smell it...and now you made me drool," I growled as I wiped the saliva off the front of my overalls.  
  
"Drooling is toddler behavior...how old are you again? Seven?"  
  
I punched Rei in the arm and he started to laugh as we entered the hallway. Two Gurnies trooped down the hallway and as they passed, I plugged my nose. Rei smirked and his eyes revealed question. A split second later his eyes bugged out and he covered his face. "What the hell!?" He growled, muffled by his hands.  
  
"I don't think this place allows them to wear a great amount of deoderant," I chuckled in my hands.  
  
We both walked to the cafeteria, laughing like maniacs. But, well, we are. I'm a self-abuse freak, and Rei is just..well, psyco. He killed his brothers when his parents brought them home from the hospital. He also burned the house down then raided another home. Killing everything he saw. But luckily, he got past the killing. And now he just likes fire and knives. I like knives when they're in my skin, sending waves up my arm.  
  
"Cole? Hey Cole!" Rei yelled.  
  
I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and the ground rushed at me. I hit the ground and Rei was standing above me, glaring at a young man with black overalls. I raised my right hand up and rubbed my left cheek. Blood was on my hand and I quickly felt a rush of rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I snarled as I got to my feet.  
  
"Oh, didn't see you," he replied with a straight face.  
  
I grabbed the cuff of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. Clearly, he had to be fifteen or sixteen. "You're scum...I don't have time to mess with you," I sneered.  
  
He only cracked a smile as I dropped him. He walked away like nothing happened. Rei frowned. "The kid's new, don't know his name though," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, well. If he wants to get to know me better...he'd better bring an extra body," I muttered.  
  
If only I knew I was getting myself into too deep of shit that I could comprehende at the time, I'd probably had let my rage loose. But, no. I myself, am a complete dumbass. I ran into something and quickly leered around, ready to brawl. A Gurnie was standing right there. If only my nose was working, I'd have smelt him and took off running. "Cole Smith?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's me," I replied as I let my hands fall.  
  
He pulled out a stick and quickly blindsided me, knocking me senseless. I heard Rei grunt in surprise, then a thud. It was my own body hitting the floor, then another and I knew it was Rei who had fallen next to me. But why had I been knocked unconscience? Had I done something wrong?  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Hope you liked. I know it was short and all, but I promise the next chapter'll be longer! ^^; and the main/first person is a guy if you haven't figured it out yet...hehe. 


	5. Truth Be Told

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter ( shortened my name when I write, or put ownership on my stories )  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Five  
  
- Title - Truth Be Told.  
  
==  
  
Legato opened his eyes and they returned to normal after being slits. He rubbed his chin and realized some stubby hairs poking from his soft flesh. He ignored it and lifted himself from the huge chair beneath him. "I have news, Legato."  
  
Legato turned and a small minature Knives was standing there. "What is it then, Dagger?" He inquired as he snatched up a goblet full of blood.  
  
"Vash-"  
  
Legato threw the goblet into the roaring fire in the fireplace before him. He was in a large room which he had moved into to hide from the rest of the world, including Nicole. "What has he done now!?" He growled, baring his fangs.  
  
Dagger grimiced at Legato's voice before continuing. "Vash has been spotted coming and going at the Innocent's house. I wonder what he's up to, sire."  
  
Knives appeared and smirked. "I think he's been having sex with your Innocent, Legato. Now, how could a pregnant woman keep doing that?" He asked with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Shut the hell up! Nicole would never do that to me! She obeys me...she trusts me. Besides, she couldn't do it because of her pregnancy! So if you say that again I'll rip your throat out!" Legato fired back, his eyes glowing darkly.  
  
Knives put his hands up in a mock of defense. "Whoa there Judy. I was just stating the most obvious truth!"  
  
Legato growled and turned to the fire. "She will have that child...even...nevermind."  
  
Knives smiled and walked over to Legato and put his arms around him. "Well, Legato. I have all the time in the world to know of this," he whispered into Legato's ear.  
  
Legato frowned as Knives's tongue ran along the rim of his ear. "Knives, do not tempt me to kill you," he snarled.  
  
"You're no fun at all."  
  
Knives backed away from Legato and shrugged. "I'll be around when the vampire bitch isn't, Legato. I'll keep you warm at night, just like I used to before it came around."  
  
He vanished and Legato turned to Dagger. "Doesn't he know I'm not bisexual anymore?"  
  
"You were bi!?" Dagger exclaimed.  
  
Legato smacked his forehead and laughed to himself. "Oh god...been a long time too! Not even the mini Knives knows about us!"  
  
Dagger blinked and his left eyebrow twitched before vanishing. Legato's hand fell to his side and he turned to the fire, the flames danced in his eyes and he smiled slightly. "One way or another...she will have a baby...even if it is not mine. But, why would it be Vash? Vash is a pussy without a cause...I should kill him after I get back. Then I can win Nicole back with a snap of my fingers. How easily I can break an Innocent, even if they are the most powerful vampires. But she doesn't know this, nor does Vash. Meaning I can manipulate her to use those powers for my purposes," he muttered and his eyes glowed.  
  
Legato plopped down into the large chair and continued to watch the fire die out and sizzle in its own juices. His hands clenched the arms of the chair and it easily was crushed beneath his grip, sending wood chips to the ground. Glowing yellow eyes peered out from beneath his mop of blue hair. "I will be Master...sooner of later..but sooner than we all will suspect."  
  
He laughed suddenly, echoing throughout the large house. "Her child will be mine! And the whole world will become nothing but a wasteland filled with vampires and demons!"  
  
--  
  
I shot up in my bed, my body a sweaty pulp. I raised my hand up and ran it through my hair, sending chills down my spine. As I got out of my bed and threw on a robe, I remembered that Vash was here. I turned and he wasn't in my bed, he wasn't anywhere. "Vash?"  
  
No answer. I padded over to the doorway and opened it, then screamed as a pair of eyes came only two inches from my own. Hands caught me before I fell and I lashed out. "Hey! Is that any way to treat me! Abuse I tell you!" Jesse's familiar voice cried out as I dug my nails into the hands.  
  
I blinked and stopped mid-swing. Jesse was holding me and smiling slightly, except the trail of blood from his forehead where I hit him. "Oh! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as he set me to my feet steadily.  
  
"It's alright, I'm used to it," he muttered, wiping his clothes off.  
  
I blushed slightly at my stupidness. Jesse looked at me and smirked. "You look nice....more healthy than the last time I saw you. I passed Vash on the way here, he seemed like he had a good night. So, spill the details young lady! You're pre-"  
  
"I'm not," I interupted.  
  
Jesse's jaw dropped and he rushed me to the bed. He set me down and sat next to me. "How can you not be? You and Legato...you know. And he even said you were...even you said you felt it! You guys are dogging on me now?"  
  
"No. Vash told me I wasn't. I suppose me and Vash....uh.."  
  
"Oh!" Jesse gasped and nodded.  
  
"He then told me I wasn't and said Legato wanted power more than me. Said that to just aquire the great higherarchy...the Master title."  
  
"I'd believe Vash....he's not really the one who had been intimate with the higherarchy class like Legato had been."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jesse leaned back and frowned. "There's a really powerful vampire named Knives, heard of him?" He asked.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Well, he and Legato used to be together. Really intimate, more than you and Legato. Well, it all ended when Legato was sent out to capture the Innocent. The most powerful human who would be then the most powerful vampire in the world! With the aid of him, he would make her pregnant and then she would bore the child who would end humanity! He would then kill the girl and take his place at the top of the line, as Master Vampire and use the child to destroy the world, leaving behind just demons and vampires and all the other damned things of Hell."  
  
I suddenly felt extremely sick, but I swallowed hard as he continued. "I don't really know if the legend is true. But Vash had always been behind Legato on everything except now. Vash was kicked out of Hell and placed on the upper world because Legato and Knives kicked him out, just to see how long Vash could survive. He found a young lady and then had her bare a child. But Knives appeared and destroyed everything he worked so hard to keep, making the girl go mad enough as she would kill their own son. She then was killed by Knives after he had a little fun and he returned like the bitch he is to Lord Legato. The two celebrated in their own needless to say, sick way and then Legato was sent to find the Innocent."  
  
Jesse looked at me and suddenly realized. "Oh my god! You're the Innocent!" He exclaimed, his eyes full of excitement.  
  
I got to my feet as Vash entered the room. He looked at Jesse then back at me. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
I broke into tears and Vash walked over, pulled me into a comforting hug and looked at Jesse. "I heard everything, Jesse. Now, please leave."  
  
"Alright, I'll keep in touch though."  
  
Jesse walked out of the room and shut the door. Vash gazed into my eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked as he brushed my hair from my face.  
  
"I didn't know someone killed your family....I didn't know I was the most powerful being on Earth...I didn't know Legato was such an asshole! I didn't know any of this!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
Vash nodded and hugged me again, letting me cry against his crimson red trenchcoat. "I told you that you can trust me."  
  
I just cried. I couldn't stop crying until I could bare it no longer and fell asleep in Vash's arms. The safety of my life and renewed hope to grasp.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Oooh, the past dirt on Knives and Legato. Ah, such a sob story...but oh well, hope you liked. 


	6. Upside Down and Pushed Aside

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter ( shortened my name when I write, or put ownership on my stories )  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Six  
  
- Title - Upside Down and Pushed Aside.  
  
==  
  
"Why is my life so important? Can't I just die and wither....to become of nothingness as I have felt for only the past week. Can I just...travel the world and never think about this place again, to become nothing in Legato's mind," I whispered to Vash.  
  
Vash shifted closer to me, his blonde hair cascading his aquamarine eyes. "You are already nothing in Legato's mind, Nicole," he replied.  
  
"But I could have been something! He showed so much care and gentleness towards me!"  
  
Vash's strong arms wrapped around me and I shivered. "Nicole...what do you want?"  
  
I looked into his eyes. "What do I want?"  
  
"Yes, what do you want out of all this?"  
  
I closed my eyes, visioning what I had wanted for some time.  
  
-  
  
"My love...what year is it now?"  
  
I looked up at the clouds that floated high in the sky, as if they were of nothing but suds in a coke. "It is only 2098," I replied as I closed my eyes tight.  
  
Tears slid down my cheeks as the whole earth began to tremble. The ground shook and shattered, glowing with a crimson red. "What do you want?" A rough voice asked sternly.  
  
I opened my eyes and tears were floating beside me. "I want out! I don't want to live! I want to keep this curse with me...to keep this child out of the Damn's reach!" I cried out.  
  
A dark figure appeared before me. His yellow eyes boring deep into my mind and I felt at his mercy. Suddenly I was tied to a wooden post and Legato appeared. "You are nothing. Only an accessory to what I need. Only a carrier of what I want," he said.  
  
The sun began to rise beyond the northern horizon. "Legato! You said you loved me!"  
  
A small life form appeared in Legato's hands. My child. My son.  
  
Legato looked at the squirming baby in his arms then up at me, his eyes glowing darkly. "Love....ah, yes. But you should have known not to believe a vampire, Nicole. You are but dust in my mind. See you in hell."  
  
His form vanished and I could see Vash's lifeless body. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the sun rose higher, sending deadly rays towards me.  
  
-  
  
"Nicole! Nicole!"  
  
I was shaken awake and I sat up. Vash was sitting next to me with fear stricken eyes. "You passed out, Nicole," he said.  
  
"I did?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Yes. I asked what you wanted out of all this and your eyes became blank...you then passed out. I tried to wake you, but your mind was already gone."  
  
I turned to Vash, my eyes full of tears. "I saw something."  
  
Vash's eyes became concerned and he put his hands on my shoulders. "What did you see, Nicole?"  
  
"Legato...he took my baby. Our baby. You were dead and I was tied to a post while the sun began to rise, Legato told me I was but dust in his mind. He took...he took my baby!"  
  
I broke into tears and hit Vash's chest hard enough that it throbbed. Vash pulled me into a tight hug. "It was only a dream, Nicole. Don't worry, I'm not going to die. And he won't take-"  
  
"Our baby," I interupted as I put my arms around his waist and closed my eyes.  
  
"Our baby."  
  
A tear landed on the top of my head and I knew Vash was crying.  
  
--  
  
Knives winced as Legato's fist came down on the glass table before them. The glass shattered to a million pieces and clattered to the ground. "Damnit!"Legato growled.  
  
"I thought you said she had your baby....or were you lying just to exceed that of the Master?" Knives inquired mockingly as he ran his gloved right hand over his buzzed platinum blond hair.  
  
Legato turned swiftly and clasped his hand around Knives's pale throat, tightening it to an almost bone crushing grip. "You were on it as I was! Do not give that shit to me now, Knives! Or I will be damned if I have to kill you like I'm going to kill Vash!"  
  
Knives smirked. "Then how would you explain my death? Huh? As insubordination? On what level, Legato?"  
  
Legato snorted and released his grip, dropping Knives to the sharded floor. He turned and gazed out the window. "How could I kill this Innocent?"  
  
"You ask me simple minded questions, Legato?"  
  
"Just answer me! Now!"  
  
Knives brushed his black shirt off and yawned before replying. "Torture of the sun, that's how the last Innocent was killed. Oh, but that was a young man with so much power...I could just taste it in my mouth, that power. You know how god's messenger, Joan, was killed?"  
  
Legato frowned. "Yes."  
  
"Tie the Innocent to a stake and watch her turn to dust as the sun comes to its highest point in the morning sky, watch from in Hell with the child she will bore."  
  
"It is of Vash's blood, is it not?" A voice inquired.  
  
Knives and Legato turned and Jesse stepped into the room. Knives bared his fangs. "How dare you enter this place! You were forbidden!" He snarled.  
  
Jesse shrugged his shoulders and looked at Legato. "You failed in making her have your child. You will not touch her, Legato."  
  
Legato took a step but stopped when Jesse looked into his eyes. "You cannot protect this one, Jesonsi! You cannot protect this Innocent's child! It will be mine...I swear to it upon my grave! It will be mine! And the whole world will bow down before me!" Legato thundered.  
  
"You have sworn it a thousand times on your grave....the only Innocent that I had lost was this Innocent's father. And I will not watch you two assholes turn this Innocent to dust at the stake...as was done a hundred years ago! You know you cannot stop me. You know you can't even touch me!"  
  
Knives moved and Legato held his hand out. "You know he's protected!" He snapped.  
  
Knives growled from the pit of his hatred filled gut. "If you weren't protected...I'd rip you inside out, Jesonsi!"  
  
"Empty threats," Jesse mocked as he turned.  
  
"Your powers are useless once the child is born, Jesonsi," Legato said.  
  
Jesse stopped before he grabbed the doorknob.  
  
"I know. But you won't be alive long enough to kill me and take the child of the Innocent. Nicole's mother has already made preperations...she gave up her own life to boost that of mine."  
  
"But that is not enough to keep your barrier up!" Knives laughed.  
  
"I know this. But, you forget one thing my fellow vampires. I have the same blood as Chris...I was once Chris. But now, I am Jesonsi. And you two are no match for my power as of right now, so I wouldn't try to fight me if I were you," Jesse said before he vanished from the room.  
  
"What the fuck do we do now!?" Knives inquired as he turned to Legato.  
  
"We attack as the child is being born....we only have a matter of time. Jesonsi will be mine...as will Nicole be dust and her child will be in my trembling hands," Legato replied as he raised his hands up, which trembled with unimaginable power.  
  
--  
  
Vash opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath. "Round two," he muttered and closed his eyes again.  
  
I rolled over and opened my eyes, staring at the mirror at the far end of the bedroom. I had no reflection, no way of telling what I looked like in my facial features anymore. Sitting up, I could feel Vash's hand slid down my back and drop to the mattress. Asleep, I thought with a smile, and in good health.  
  
I got out of bed and grabbed my robe, draped it around myself and opened the door. The floor was cold under my feet as I made my way to the bathroom, where I vomited into the toilet.  
  
Vash opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and touched his right fang, which throbbed slightly. "You know what you must do."  
  
Vash looked over at the window and Jesse sat on the sill, his head was turned so he could stare out the window. "You visited them?" Vash asked as he got out of bed and dressed.  
  
"Yes," Jesse replied without turning his gaze to Vash.  
  
"What happened then, Jesonsi?"  
  
Jesse's eyes dimmed as he turned to Vash. "You also know of my true identity....and you do know why I follow Nicole..the Innocent?"  
  
Vash nodded as he stretched his arms. Jesonsi pushed off the sill and his whole appearence shifted. Large ears replaced the small human like ones and wings bursted from his back, spread out in a flash of holy light. His white wings folded tight against his back and they were larger than he was, touched the ground and the ceiling. His hair was white and silver, while his eyes were a golden red. "I will protect her, Vash. All you need to do is help her through these months," Jesonsi said.  
  
Vash ran his right hand through his unruly blonde hair and sighed heavily. "What if I can-"  
  
"What if you can't keep her from harms way? You should let go of the past...Deborah is gone....she cannot come back, Vash. I am sorry it had to end the way it did...her destroying your offspring and Knives using her for his own sick minded pleasures. But you can help Nicole! You love her so much...why don't you just tell her this?" Jesonsi said.  
  
"Because love is something that can be taken away, Jesonsi. Love is not eternal, as it was shown to me. And when this whole mess is over with, I might as well tell her that I love her...but not now, not when my life is like a string ready to be cut. Who knows if I'll be killed....did you know about Nicole's dream?" Vash inquired as he straddled the chair near the vanity desk.  
  
"Yes. I can see everything she sees."  
  
Vash frowned and tears slid down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose another....I just don't."  
  
I wiped my mouth and my whole body trembled. "I'm not alright," I choked as I got to my feet.  
  
I stumbled over the sink and let the water run cold, stuck a glass under and took a long drink. My whole body throbbed and my stomach felt clenched by an iron fist. I collapsed to the tile floor, unable to walk to the bedroom again.  
  
"Poor poor girl," an all too familiar voice taunted.  
  
I swallowed hard before raising my head up. A shoe suddenly appeared and immense pain hit the side of my face as the shoe found a bulls eye on my left cheek. I hit the tub and felt a pain in my left side. I held my stomach absentmindedly as I looked at the owner of the shoe. Knives stood there, a sinister smirk on his lips. I knew it was Knives, who else could it be that would want to hurt me so much?  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry...did that hurt?" He asked with a mocking tone.  
  
Blood dripped to the ground and I spit out a molar. "What do you want?" I muttered.  
  
Knives put his hand to his ear. "What was that!? You want to be hit again!?"  
  
At that moment, I thought a Guardian Angel appeared. Great white feathers floated around the bathroom as a figure appeared infront of me, holding a large sword in his hands and standing firmly. "I thought I told you not to touch her!" The winged man growled.  
  
Knives's face twisted. "I'll get her when you're not around, Jesonsi!" He snarled before vanishing.  
  
"Jesonsi?" I mumbled before my vision went blank and everything became nothingness in my eyes.  
  
-- To Be Contined -- Hope ya liked....=== that seems like the only thing I write now! Geeze...please review with some nice stuff ^^; there! It's diff. now! 


	7. My Guardian Angel, Thine Heart Trembles ...

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter ( shortened my name when I write, or put ownership on my stories )  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Seven  
  
- Title - My Guardian Vampire, Thine Heart Trembles with Fury.  
  
==  
  
"Jesonsi," I mumbled before waking up.  
  
I swallowed morning saliva and looked towards the window. Darkness. Time to go out and feed.  
  
"I wouldn't go out right now, Nicole," a familiar voice warned.  
  
I turned and my eyes widened. Great white wings framed a powerful steel frame, broad shoulders and a strong jaw. White and silver hair was tossled and curly while his eyes were a golden red. His pants were undisturbed white and had not a stain on them. "W-who are you?" I stammered.  
  
His grin was quick and I recognized him. "Jesse!?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Jesonsi to be more exact, but I like Jesse much better than my birth name."  
  
I looked him over again and ended up staring into his golden red eyes which swirled with life and determination. Worry and hope. "What are you?" I blurted out.  
  
"The question should be who I am...not what I am. But if you'd like to know, I am a fifth generation Angire. Half vampire and half angel to be exact. I'm here to protect you, Nicole. I won't let anything out of the ordinary happen to you and Legato will not come near you while I'm here," he replied while resting his right elbow on his knee and propping his head up.  
  
"How can you protect me from the most powerful vampire?"  
  
"Easy....I have a special ability to ward of evil spirits because I'm all holy and sacred."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh and felt at ease when Jesse did also.  
  
Vash entered the room and looked at me. His eyes dimmed slightly as he turned and walked over to the window, sat down on the sill and stared outside. "I was out and I saw Legato and Knives wandering," he said.  
  
Jesse jumped down from his place on the desk. "Did they follow you?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did they see you?"  
  
Vash looked over at Jesse and smirked. "Yeah."  
  
Jesse clenched his hands into tight fists and bared his teeth at Vash. "That's nothing to smile about! But...we are safe here because of me. So I don't think it would matter if they saw you or not...but that's not the point! You need to be more careful, they could have went after you!"  
  
Vash got up and frowned. "You don't have to yell at me! I'm not a kid anymore Jesonsi! I'm a full grown vampire and I know how to take care of myself!"  
  
I stared at Vash and turned to Jesse. The two stared at each other until Jesse's fists relaxed. "I know you are, Vash. And I know you are responsible enough to carry your own weight on your own shoulders. The past is so far behind that I can't really see you as a grown man," he said as his wings folded neatly behind his back.  
  
"I want to stop them," I said.  
  
Vash and Jesse turned to me. "What?"  
  
I got out of the bed and stood at the end of it. "I want to stop them. Before they can carry out what they plan to do."  
  
"Nicole, you're in no-"  
  
"I'm well enough!" I snapped at Vash.  
  
Vash's eyebrows knit together in worry. Jesse took a step towards me. "Do you know how powerful those two are united like that?" He inquired.  
  
"I don't care. I'll use every ounce of energy I have to kill them...Legato lied to me many times, and I can't ignore the urge to rip him apart. Knives took something precious from Vash...and I want him to pay for that. I don't care if I lose my life trying to fight for what I believe in, I hate being the weakling at the end of this! I want to at least do something even when it seems out of reach. This bloody road is built for few, but why don't we widen it with our own blood? Why don't we just try to work together?"  
  
Vash looked at Jesse then back at me. "Are we going to or not?"  
  
Jesse turned to me and his eyes were hard. "No," he said sternly.  
  
"Damnit! Jesse! Please, let me fight them!" I cried, tears of weakness sliding down my cheeks.  
  
"This isn't some game you can just go into and figure you can stop any time, Nicole! This is a matter of life and death you're trying to tempt! There is no room for blinded vampires to just run into battle and get killed!"  
  
I felt at a loss and Jesse was making me feel as if I was a child. As if I wasn't enough to fight Knives and Legato. "Nicole, you're carrying another life. Do you want to put that baby in danger?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
Vash touched my arm and looked at Jesse. "I'm ready to go whenever you change your mind, Jesonsi," he said.  
  
"I'm not going to change my mind, Vash. I won't lose another Innocent like I lost Erik."  
  
"Erik?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, he was your father, Nicole."  
  
"My father was an Innocent?! But I thought he was attacked by wild wolves while out on a trip with friends!"  
  
Jesse frowned. "Destiny works in strange ways. And don't ask me anymore about your father...I don't have the heart to tell you what else happened."  
  
"That's enough," Vash said.  
  
His voice sounded almost dark. I turned and looked at him. A shadow had casted over his eyes as he looked at Jesse. "Jesonsi...you can watch over her..but please, from a distance for now."  
  
"Fine," Jesse said as his form vanished.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
He looked over at me and smiled crookedly. His arms cam around me and he hugged me tightly. "Nicole...don't make decisions like that again...it made my heart drop to my gut," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," I replied.  
  
"It's alright...just promise me...you won't go against Legato or Knives."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Vash stepped back and put his finger under my chin, leaned down and kissed me. I opened my eyes and felt tears slide down my cheeks. I knew I would break that promise, but I didn't know when.  
  
I couldn't sleep when I was lying in my bed next to Vash. His heartbeat drummed against my back and his breath fanned my neck. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Before heading out the door I turned to Vash's sleeping form. "I'm sorry....my love," I whispered before racing out of the room.  
  
I ran down the staircase and burst through the door. It was raining out when I stood in the middle of the barren street. My breath misted as it left my parted lips and I felt an ice cold chill run up my spine as two dark figures stood almost a yard away from where I was. "I see you broke that promise," Legato's voice sneered.  
  
"And I don't think Vash will notice you're gone until you cry out in agony," Knives said.  
  
The two stopped when they came six feet from me. My hands trembled as the rain drenched my clothes. "I want you two to stop what you're doing," I said.  
  
"And if we don't? What are you going to do, scream in our ears until we get headaches?" Knives inquired with a sneer.  
  
"No, I'll kill you."  
  
"Empty threats don't run well here, Nicole," Legato warned.  
  
"And you. How dare you even have said you loved me! I trusted you so much that I would have willingly given you my child to use for your own pleasures, but now...you're but dust in my mind," I snapped.  
  
Legato snickered. "Oh, don't be so sour, love. All is fair in love and war."  
  
"Do not call me love, Legato."  
  
Knives took a step towards me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said.  
  
"Why? You have nothing...you are weak. All you have up your sleeve is that Innocent ancestry, nothing else but pure lady like capabilities," he sneered.  
  
"I have power to destroy you both."  
  
Legato folded his arms across his chest. "Then show us this great power your beholding, Nicole. Don't hold back..because if you do, you might break a nail. When you're done playing vampire princess, I'll tear that baby from your own womb and watch you wither and die on this gravel dirt," he said.  
  
I began to wonder if this was a good idea. But I wouldn't give up, not without a fight. I had to get revenge for everything Legato had taken from me. I had to take them and rip them to shreds for what they had done to me. Even if it meant dying in the process.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Oooh, a stand off with Nicole, Knives and Legato. Will she die trying? Or will someone come to the rescue just before it's too late? 


	8. Blood is but an Accessory

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter ( shortened my name when I write, or put ownership on my stories )  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Eight  
  
- Title - Blood is but an Accessory.  
  
==  
  
My hands trembled as Legato and Knives stood there. Their eyes told of hatred and determination to kill, to feed and to hunt. Would they make me run before tearing me apart?  
  
Or would they just attack with unforseen savageness?  
  
"Make your move, Nicole," Knives sneered as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Or are you afraid?" Legato inquired while his eyes wavered over me.  
  
My skin tingled at the memories of his touch, his kiss and everything we had done. He had so much willpower just to defend me, but was this the truth?  
  
Was I just a pier to what he wanted? I was like a rod of lightning, channeling every ounce of energy and power there was to hold. "I'm not afraid," I said harshly.  
  
"Then attack, we don't have all night you know. The sun will come up soon, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"I know, I'm not an airhead."  
  
"Your pregnancy will wear you down just enough so I can rip that child out," Legato said as he stroked the fine hairs on his chin.  
  
He looked more rogue and handsome. Sexy with the goatee. But I shook my head and felt the fury still boil within me. I ran forward towards Knives, thinking it was better to take him out first so I could take care of Legato slowly and painfully. Knives dodged me and swung his nailed hand around swiftly, I ducked underneath and grabbed his arm. Digging my nails into his flesh, I pulled him towards me and lifted myself up off the ground. Knives had a smartass smirk on his face as I thrust my foot out and hit his jaw, released my grip and let him hit the opposite wall. Strong hands clasped around my wrists and my heart jumped with rage. I turned and shot downwards, breaking the hold and I glared at Legato. His eyes were dark as he stared back at me, a crooked smile on his soft lips. "That won't even hurt him....you should have brought reqruits because this is over!" He exclaimed and faster than the eye could see, his hand clenched around my throat.  
  
He lifted me off the ground and I grabbed his hand with both of my hands, tearing at his flesh with my nails. "Let me go you asshole!" I screamed.  
  
Another pair of hands grabbed my back and I realized it was Knives. He chuckled. "The baby is ours soon, Nicole. And you'll be dying in this street," he said.  
  
Legato's right hand released its grip and he touched my stomach. Tears slid down my cheeks as he looked into my eyes with those ferocious yellow orbs of his. "Why....."  
  
Legato smirked. "Because it's what I want...and I always get what I want. This child will be the sure way for me, Nicole. Not you, I never needed you."  
  
"....you were lonely..."  
  
The cocky expression faded and an almost worry filled one replaced it. It quickly changed and his smirk appeared again.  
  
"Your words don't affect me," he muttered.  
  
I could feel four needle like objects poke at my stomach and at that exact moment someone tore Knives from my back. I heard a sort of grunted curse as Knives hit a building opposite of us. Legato's mouth parted and he hissed at the person who was behind me. "Let her go," Vash's voice ordered.  
  
"Soon her child will be mine, and you can do nothing but rot in your own withering skull," Legato snarled.  
  
Legato was knocked back as Vash stepped around me. I collapsed to the ground and Vash stood next to me, a large sword in his hand. Jesse's sword he had when he saved me from Knives. Legato growled with rage. "You dare use the sword of holy ward?! It will destroy you also!"  
  
"I know it will...but I'll do anything to save Nicole from your deathly grip."  
  
Knives appeared and Vash whirled around but the sword was knocked out of his hand as Knives drove his nailed hand through Vash's shoulder. Blood rained down onto me as I sat there, shocked. Legato grabbed me and dragged me to the middle of the street where a pole was standing. "Now! I'll get what I have wanted for a long time...and watch both of you burn!" He snapped.  
  
He yanked me upwards and threw me against the pole, making me cry out in pain. I couldn't move my body as Legato placed his right hand on my womb. "Legato, stop it!" I yelled.  
  
"Nicole! Hold on!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
Knives held the sword of holy ward and it sizzled in his grip. He grimiced but as Vash turned around, he thrust it into Vash's stomach. I let myself scream in horror. Where was Jesse when you needed him?  
  
Legato ripped through my womb and pulled the baby free. Pain exploded within me and I screamed in agony, trying to wake up from this dream. I could feel the blood pour from my open wound and drop to the ground as Legato held my son in his right hand. Blood cleared away from the body and he wiggled with life. Legato smirked as he looked at me. My dream, it had come true. Wings of white appeared in my mind before I passed out, seeing Vash's body on the wet earth and losing hope in my life.  
  
"Nicole."  
  
~Who's there?~  
  
Someone sat on a large boulder overlooking a sparkling lake. His blue hair tossled with the wind as he watched the waves. I took small steps towards him, unsure of who it would be. "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Who do you want me to be?" The voice inquired.  
  
"I want you to be the truth....I want you to stop all of this from happening, it can't be happening."  
  
"But it is, Nicole. I took your son and he's now in my hands. There is nothing you can do but die and wither in the sunlight, just as your father had done when I killed him. Oh, what a face he made when he knew I had made it to the high ranking vampire society. Insane, he called it. He had called me insane when I told him I'd go after his daughter...you. He said you'd be the one to kill me...but his prophecy has run dry and I am the one to become victorious. After your son serves his purpose, I will raise him as my own. As it should have been in the beginning. But my soul had no chance of letting you have my son. Vash was weak, and now he's dying before you-"  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed.  
  
Legato stood up on the boulder and turned to me. His features were that of a small boy, his face innocent and fragile. "But you need to hear the best part, Nicole. My love."  
  
"There is no my love, Legato! And I don't want to hear your idiotic best part!"  
  
"Oh, but you do. You just don't want to admit it, do you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll tell you anyways. The best part is that your son will rule the world soon after I release him when he turns fifteen. He might bring back humans, just so us vampires can live again. He has so much power. Want to see your son?"  
  
I blinked and tears slid down my cheeks as a young man appeared. His eyes were aquamarine and his hair was a shaggy dark brown. He had an angelic rogue face, sharing what features Vash had and he had muscle in all the right places. But his eyes. His eyes told of horror and hatred, fury and rage. No flicker of hope or happiness were in his eyes. He vanished and I turned to Legato. "You bastard!"  
  
"Bastard? Wouldn't you call your son that? Oh, and I named him Keith."  
  
"You cannot do this! He's my son! I want to wake up!"  
  
"You can't wake up...you're dead."  
  
"I'm not dead!!!"  
  
The whole world shattered into millions of pieces and the real Legato was standing there, holding my son in his right hand. I was back to reality, I was still bleeding and the pain was gone. "Legato," I said.  
  
Legato looked at me. "You are but dust in my mind, Nicole. Die quickly so he can't see your pathetic bloody face," he sneered.  
  
The sun began to rise as I pulled myself free of the pole. I closed my eyes as I felt a boost of energy, warming me from head to toe. Filling me with power as a pair of strong arms came around me. Wings of white encased me and I felt the change commensing. I opened my eyes and all I could think about was Vash and my son. I narrowed my eyes at Legato as he held the baby close to his chest. "If you come any closer...you might as well wish you hadn't. You might kill your son in the process of trying to kill me!"  
  
I felt Knives's presence and turned quickly, snatching Knives by the throat and holding him out to Legato's view. "I can kill Knives...if you even care," I said.  
  
Knives struggled but his powers were like a bug, weak. Legato snorted. "Do you think I care about Knives? Go ahead and kill him."  
  
"You shit head!" Knives snarled.  
  
I closed my hand and blood hit the ground. Knives fell from my grasp as I opened my hand and I shook my hand, letting the rest of the gore fall. My large white wings spread out to their full length and I held my hand out towards the two. "Give him back to me!" I ordered.  
  
Legato's left hand thrust out and an energy hit me, sending me back a few spaces. "Go to hell! He's mine now! And you'll be dead in a few seconds!" He yelled.  
  
The baby began to cry and a light shot down from the sky, startling Legato. He let go of the baby and I dove, flapping my white wings so I could go faster. "Shit!" Legato cursed as he went after my son.  
  
I grabbed the baby and sheilded the two of us with my wings. Legato's nails tore at my wings, sending waves of pain through my body. I took this chance to gaze into my son's angelic face. His eyes were open and were pure aquamarine orbs. "Everything will be alright, " I whispered.  
  
Blood flew everywhere as I tore away and spread out my broken wings. Blood hit the buildings and I held my free hand out towards Legato. "You are but dust in my mind, Legato. Now wither and die so my son can't see your pathetic face," I said.  
  
Legato growled and pitch black wings exploded from his back, but I didn't give him the chance to attack. I picked up the holy ward and speared it through his chest. He screamed out in agony as his whole body began to glow. I turned and spotted Vash, his body motionless. "I'll get you, Nicole! I will get your son and turn this place into Hell!" Legato cried out before exploding into a dust cloud.  
  
I walked over to where Vash was laying and nelt beside him, setting the baby in Vash's arms before returning to my regular form. Jesse split from me as I collapsed next to Vash. "Sleep for now, Nicole. Everything will be fine tomorrow morning," Jesse said as his wings became larger and covered us.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- ^^; Hope you liked that! And you all know Legato -will- come back! I wonder what the baby's name should be....hmmm. Why don't all of you review with ideas. I'll pick one which seems cool! Oh, and tell me if I should do another ficlit ( another title ) for the baby's childhood...if so, why dontcha give me some ideas for the title. ^^; ja ne anyways, love all of your reviews! ^____^; 


	9. Twelve Years and One Deadly Consequence

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Nine  
  
- Title - Twelve Years and One Deadly Consequence.  
  
==  
  
"Nicole, are you happy?"  
  
I opened my eyes, blinked and felt the wet tears slide down my cheeks. "Am I happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am happy..."  
  
Happy..  
  
"Nicole.."  
  
I awoke from my sleep and sat up in my bed, stretching like there was no tomorrow. Turning, I smiled with pure joy at the young boy standing beside my bed. "What is it, Glendon?" I asked while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
  
Glendon, with his shaggy brown hair and aquamarine eyes, smiled broadly. A mischeveous child at age twelve, going on thirteen in a few days. "Oh, nothing. Where's dad?" He asked while rocking on his heels.  
  
"I just woke up, why don't you go outside and see what he's up to."  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Glendon sprinted out of the room and I could feel my heart throb for blood. I hadn't eaten in a long time, only living off of cold blood from bags from the blood bank. It was dark out, but we soon evolved just enough so we could stand almost four hours of sunlight. Thanks to lovely pollution that seemed to block out the sun's unhealthy rays. I got out of bed and stretched once more before changing into a pair of jeans and a button up shirt that was Vash's. Soon I could feel the damp grass on the bottom of my bare feet and I breathed in the scent of cold air. I also could smell the scent of someone with warm blood walking in the woods.  
  
Glendon took a step towards Vash and smirked. "Mom said I could probably find you out here, dad," he said.  
  
Vash turned around and smiled at his son. "Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"Still in bed? I don't know, I left right after she said to go outside and find you."  
  
Vash folded his arms across his chest and raised a questionable eyebrow at Glendon. "What is it you want then, Glen?"  
  
"Dad...I've been wondering about something. It's kind of personal..."  
  
"Oh! Well, we'll talk about that when you're older. Young boys sh-"  
  
"I wasn't implying on my physical growth! I was talking about my teeth...why I'm always hungry after we eat...and why you two don't eat what I do."  
  
Vash shifted his weight. "Well....Glen. We're vampires."  
  
Glendon's eyes widened. "Awesome!!!"He exclaimed.  
  
Vash slightly fell over at his outburst. "You mean....you are not afraid of them? Not the least bit...eww?" Vash asked with a laugh.  
  
"It means I'm a vampire too! This is sooo awesome! But why didn't you guys tell me?!"  
  
"Because...we think you should have found it out yourself, not with the help of your parents who are feeders on the living."  
  
Glendon flexed his arms. "But...why is it that I don't have any muscle..or have super powers like regular vampires?"  
  
Vash nelt infront of Glendon and smiled. "Because..that all happens when you're fifteen and you might as well like the way you are now. No one will suspect you of a vampire."  
  
Glendon smirked, baring a small fang. "Is there any side affects that I need to know about?"  
  
"No...all you need to know is that you shouldn't get too greedy on blood. You don't really need to worry about the sun yet."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Glendon allowed Vash to hug him and then took off towards the huge house that used to be Legato's mansion. An eeiry silence stayed as Vash watched his son sprint towards home and it sent chills up and down his spine.  
  
I let the man fall from my grip and licked the leftover blood off my lips. "Nicole," a dark voice said as a gust of wind blew through the woods.  
  
A shiver ran through me and I folded my arms across my chest. I knew that voice all too well. "Just leave me alone...I'm not going to listen to you anymore!" I snapped as I made a brisk exit from the woods.  
  
"But you must....you will..."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Nicole..."  
  
"Shut up! Leave me alone and my family!"  
  
I was sprinting towards the mansion when I spotted Vash standing near the barn. His right hand was raised to the sky and he looked as if he was in a trance, staring blankly at the dark clouds. I walked over to him and followed his arm up to the sky. "What are you staring at?" I asked.  
  
Vash looked over at me and smiled crookedly. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something worth reaching out to," he replied.  
  
He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the house. A strong feeling of silence and death washed over me as we stepped inside. "Glendon?" I said.  
  
No answer.  
  
Panic raced through my body like a poison and I looked worridly at Vash. Vash frowned. "Glen!" He yelled.  
  
There was silence in the halls and rooms. "Glen! Answer me!! Now!"  
  
I felt as if something important in my heart was ripped out. My feet carried me up the flight of stairs and into the master bedroom. I breathed a sigh of relief as I spotted Glendon standing near the window. "Glen...why didn't you answer me and Vash?" I asked.  
  
He didn't asnwer me. All I saw was the outline of his body, but the darkness wouldn't let me see more of him. "Glen?"  
  
"What is the purpose?" He asked.  
  
His voice made a chill go up my back. This voice, it was dark. His aquamarine eyes flashed and horror filled me when I recognized them. His eyes were full of hate, rage and they knew no mercy. Legato's eyes. "Glen! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I do not know what you mean, mother. I have nothing wrong with me, I am healthy and vibrant. Have you not noticed that?"  
  
"I now noticed your voice....who did this to you?" I asked.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Glen! Answer my questions!"  
  
"Questions are but a mere decoy, mother."  
  
I collapsed to my knees when I felt Vash's presence behind me. "Glen! Listen to me, son. What happened when you got home?" Vash asked.  
  
Glendon shifted. "Nothing, I don't know why you two are worked up over nothing. I'm fine..."  
  
"No, you're not fine! Tell me, who did this to you?"  
  
"Vash...do something," I said with tears sliding down my cheeks.  
  
Vash stepped around me and I felt a huge power build inside of Glendon. I quickly go to me feet and pulled Vash to the side as a intense power erupted from Glendon and hit the wall. The wall exploded as did the others after it. "Glen! Snap out of this! Tell us who did this to you!" Vash yelled.  
  
"He's the one who should have made me...he should have been the one to be my father...my mother...my world. But all you two did was stop the unavoidable...you should have known not to bring me into this world...I am the destroyer of all creation. And I'm starting off with a big bang," Glendon said with a snicker.  
  
"Is his name Legato!?" I asked.  
  
"Legato? I don't think so.."  
  
"Then who!?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, dear mere vampires."  
  
A light flashed and I gasped. Glendon looked much older than he was when I last saw him. He looked like the Glendon I saw when Legato showed me him, even before he was born. "T-this can't be happening," I mumbled into my hands.  
  
"But it is, Nicole. I don't know how it is...but it is," Vash said as he put an arm around me.  
  
Glendon smirked as another light flashed and someone was sitting on his shoulder. A smaller person, but with cat eyes which peirced your soul. Her own smile was deadly and her eyes turned to slits before the two vanished. "Glen!!!" I screamed.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- Yeah, I know it was short. But..who is the mysterious cat- girl...which..looks like a cat, on Glen's shoulder? And who, if not Legato, made Glen this way? Find out in chapter ten! Wahahahaha...::ahem:: ^___^; 


	10. Mother Dearest Bled Red

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Ten  
  
- Title - Mother Dearest Bleed Red.  
  
==  
  
"Glendon, you did well."  
  
Glendon opened his eyes and struggled slightly at the iron like grip on his right wrist. "Did what well?" He asked.  
  
"You have evolved well."  
  
"Evolved into nothingness as I had to be."  
  
A chuckle escaped Legato's lips as he released his grip on Glendon's wrist. "Nothingness as you had to be is right. We are all of nothing in this world, but one person could stop it all..and that is Nicole. You could have killed her right then and there along with Vash. Why didn't you?" He inquired.  
  
Glendon ignored Legato and turned around, looking at his physical appearence reflected from the glass. Legato bared his teeth and grabbed Glendon's shoulder, jerking him around to face him. "Answer me!" He bellowed.  
  
A power sent Legato back into the opposite wall. Glendon's hair floated and waved with the power he had emitted. "I could kill you easily also, Legato. I do not need to answer your childish questions of 'why'. All I need to do is destroy this world, right? To make it a vortex of darkness and hate, of agony and fury. Happiness is but a mere dream to those who cannot accept the darkness, the hate and the sorrow I will flood through this pathetic world known as reality and Earth," he said with a sneer.  
  
His body glowed as a power began to grow within him. Electric charges jolted from his hands and shattered the windows. Outside the wind howled and moaned with furious cries as it picked up velocity. Legato got to his feet and wiped the line of blood from his chin. "You do not want to destroy the world, all you want to do and have to do is recreate it to a world full of vampires and human slaves," he said.  
  
Glendon's eyes glowed darkly as he glared at Legato. Legato's face became constricted in pain as he was lifted off his feet. "You are of no use to me, Legato."  
  
Legato's limbs began to grind in inhuman ways and he cried out in agony. Blood poured from his gaping mouth and dropped to the ground, pooling beneath him as Glendon unleashed his power.  
  
"Vash....look out the window," I said with my hand to my mouth.  
  
The trees were uprooted and began to whip past the house. The mansion began to creek and whine under the power of the wind. Vash put his arms around me and closed his eyes. "Glen....," was all he could say.  
  
I felt the fury rise within me. Hatred towards Legato for making Glendon this way, making Glendon unleash such power on the world. "I'm going to find him,"I said.  
  
"Then I'm going with you, Nicole. You need all the help you can get."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. Locating Glendon's intense power and vanishing in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Let go!" Legato growled as he struggled.  
  
"I like seeing you cry out in pain...maybe I'll keep you around for a toy of blood when I get bored," Glendon cackled.  
  
Legato dropped to the ground holding his throat and coughing up blood. Glendon reared around just as Vash appeared. "You have to-"  
  
Vash was sent spiraling out the window where glass shards pierced his body. He grabbed the window sill but objects that were being carried by the wind knocked into him and left presents on his body. "How did you find me?!" Glendon inquired.  
  
"Only a mother knows what her son feels," I said.  
  
Glendon turned to me, his dark and hate filled eyes glowing with unimaginable power. "You are just a mere vampire with mortal powers. You cannot stop me."  
  
I closed my eyes and Jesse's form appeared, flowing into me and boosting my power. The wings speared out and spread wide. I opened my eyes and held the holy ward sword in my right hand. "I will stop you, even when I do not. I love you, Glen. Don't make me do this."  
  
"Love is but a technicality that weaklings use to butter up the competition. I have news for you, dear mother, it won't work on me and doesn't affect me."  
  
He brought his right hand up and I could feel a strong pull on my arms. I resisted the power but it lifted me an inch off the floor. "Listen to me! You have got to snap out of this, Glen!" Vash yelled as he held onto the window sill for dear life.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Glendon snarled and flicked his left wrist.  
  
Vash's eyes glowed slightly and he stared straight into mine. "N-nicole," he stammered.  
  
His whole body shattered and the remains were carried away with the wind. Horror and sorrow flowed through my body like a poison and I screamed in rage. "How can you do that to your own father!!!???"  
  
"Father? What was he but a mere carrier of what I needed....I used every ounce of you and Vash for my own misguided destiny."  
  
A smug expression plastered itself on his handsome face and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. A shard of glass sliced through my cheek. "Glen..."  
  
"You shouldn't waste your energy by talking, mother dearest."  
  
"One last thing before you destroy the world...making it some alien planet suited to you for your own 'misguided' destiny. I have loved you ever since Legato tore you away from me....this is not you. I will not believe this is you even when I die by your own two hands. I held you in my arms since day one...and..is this how you want to repay me? Killing the one person who had taken...no, the two people who had shown you unrequainted love and used every ounce of energy to make you happy, to make sure you had some place to sleep and held you in our arms for all those twelve years. You've grown into a handsome young man, even when it was dark magic which changed you."  
  
"Keep your idiotic motherly bullshit to yourself, I don't need to hear it. Now, please leave your blood here so my minions can piss in it," Glendon sneered.  
  
I felt my body beginning to be ripped apart by this intense power. Blood slid down my cheeks and I cried out in agony before he made a side swipe diagonal across his body. Everything became black and nothingness.  
  
Glendon watched Nicole's blood pool to the floor, a smirk playing across his pink lips. "The only thing left to do is destroy and recreate," he muttered and turned back to the window.  
  
His eyes blanked and he raised his arms up. Power shot through the palms of his hands and scattered on the plains of the world. Destroying houses and other buildings which stood in the way. Lines cracked onto the Earth's surface, creating a crevice to the Underworld. Demons and vampires which had been locked away for eons and centuries rose from Hell and stretched. Chris opened his eyes and looked out towards the direction Glendon stood. "He must be stopped....but by whom when he killed his own mother and father?" He questioned himself.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- Woooooo....I know it looks reeeeeaalll short, but I want to write chapter 11. ^___^; I hope you liked this, and sorry that Nicole and Vash died. But it makes it all the better. 


	11. Glendon's Hell

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Eleven  
  
- Title - Glendon's Hell.  
  
==  
  
Glendon peered through the glass goblet he held in his right hand. His feet were resting on the arm of the large chair and his head was resting on the fist which was propped on the opposite arm. "You people bore me," he yawned.  
  
Two humans trembled with fear as they bowed before Glendon. Legato stood near the doors, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes dim with an unreadable emotion. Glendon threw his goblet and it shattered as it contacted with the woman's forehead, the shards of glass leaving behind deep gashes. She didn't cry out, in fear that this demon would kill her if she had. "You are nothing in this world, this Hell I have created. All you do is sit around and become buffet tables for a vampire or demon. That is all you are. Walking buffet tables," Glendon sneered.  
  
Tears slid down the woman's cheek and the man next to her frowned. "You're a monster! Go to Hell, scum!" He yelled.  
  
Glendon's aquamarine eyes flashed with unimaginable rage. "You shouldn't talk to me this way. Do you not value your own life and this pathetic excuse for a woman next to you?"  
  
The man got to his feet. "I don't give a damn about you! You're just a chi-"  
  
Glendon made a side swipe motion and the man's head fell from his shoulders, dropped next to the woman and she screamed in horror. Glendon closed his eyes as the goblet pieced back together and blood gathered into it from the man's convulsing corpse. "You're a monster!" The woman cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Glendon opened his eyes. "A monster? Am I really?"  
  
"He is but the bringer of death," Legato muttered from the doors.  
  
"Bringer of death isn't the exact word for it...but I think that was the smartest thing you have said, Legato."  
  
Legato bared his teeth but quickly relaxed. "Sure," he grumbled.  
  
The woman began to cry loudly. Glendon got to his feet and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He started to drag her towards the door and he kicked them open. Glendon turned a corner with the screaming woman sliding on the tile floor with her hands trying to get her hair from Glendon's grasp. Glendon stopped and with his other hand, levitated the woman. He threw her out the window, but she got one clean shot at him with her nails. Three bloody trails were left behind as she fell towards the ground twenty feet down from the window. Glendon watched as demons rose from the ground and tore at her body, silencing her screams and gorging on human gore. Blood slid down his cheek as he re-entered his room, slamming the doors behind him and slid into his chair to lounge like he was. "The bitch left me a present," he grumbled and touched his cheek.  
  
Instantly the gashes vanished and the blood vaporized. Legato took a step forward. "Feeding the underlings?" He asked.  
  
"No, I got annoyed with her patheticness," Glendon replied and turned his head slightly.  
  
"What makes you think you can question my agenda?"  
  
Legato cleared his throat.  
  
"Glendon, when are you going to remake this world into bliss?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
  
Glendon raised his hand up and closed his halfway. Legato started to gag and his body was lifted up into the air, his feet dangling underneath him. "Now answer me or die! You are no use to me, yet I keep you around to relieve my boredom!"  
  
"I was just asking you a question, Glendon! Damn, let me go!" Legato yelled, blood sliding off his chin and dropping to the ground.  
  
Glendon relaxed his hand and Legato dropped to the ground, landing on his feet and rubbing his sore throat. "I'll tell you what you need to know, not what you want to know," Glendon said with a calm voice.  
  
He raised the goblet up and took a drink from it. His aquamarine eyes darted up to Legato. "Go clean off your face...you look like a monstrosity."  
  
Legato frowned and exited the room, grumbling as he left.  
  
Glendon set his goblet onto the table next to him and his eyes darted over to the remains of ash on the ground. Nicole's remains. "That should be dusted," he muttered before closing his eyes.  
  
Chris entered a great hall of a building and stopped suddenly. "Chris, it's been a long time."  
  
"Yeah it has...Legato."  
  
Chris turned around and Legato was standing in the dark corner of the room. His eyes boring deep into Chris's. "What are you doing here?" Legato asked while wiping his face off with a towel.  
  
"Rose from Hell. Like you did long ago. Who is that in the mansion? Nicole and Vash's son?" Chris inquired as he gazed up towards the mansion through a hole in the roof.  
  
"Glendon is his name. He is the reason you're alive now. Nicole and Vash are dead, did you know that?"  
  
"Yes. But...what I don't understand is...weren't you inlove with Nicole?"  
  
Legato only put the towel back where he found it and headed for the door. "Legato!" Chris ordered.  
  
"Yes. I am inlove with Nicole. Happy now?" Legato asked before leaving the room.  
  
"But why would he stoop as low as to bring this devil child into the world and sacrifice Nicole? Why would Legato want Nicole dead and her son alive when he loved Nicole?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "He can't bring her back to life...Glendon's powers may have sent her and Vash to the Underworld beyond Hell," he muttered.  
  
Glendon frowned and tilted his glass to the side, making the last drink slide to the right. Legato entered the room and lingered back near the door, closing it but retreating into the dark. "I see you've cleaned up," Glendon said as his eyes glanced up towards Legato.  
  
"Yes, I have," Legato said with a frown.  
  
"Good, because I didn't want to see that hafling blood on my floor."  
  
Rage filled Legato but he harbored it and blocked it off from his limbs. He hated taking orders, being told what to do and serve under a sixteen year old boy with infinite power over his own. The doors burst open and Legato only caught a glimpse of raven hair and crimson red eyes, a tight mini skirt and a red shirt with a cross on the back. "I want a refund!" She ordered.  
  
"Refund? On what?" Glendon asked.  
  
Legato stepped out of the dark and caught glimpse of Glendon checking the girl out. Legato smirked. This, he thought, would be the distraction I need.  
  
"A refund on Hell! I hate it here. Demi Devils don't have a lot of needs, but we need fire! You know, the pillars of hot burning columns of flame...with the burning of the earth?"  
  
Glendon shook his head. "I don't take petty orders from children."  
  
The girl growled and flames surrounded her. "You little asshole! Give me a refund or I'll kick your ass right here and now!" She snarled.  
  
Glendon got to his feet with amusement in his eyes. "You? Kick my ass?! Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
The girl swiftly kicked Glendon in the groin and Legato laughed silently. Glendon doubled over and the girl nelt next to him. "Now...GIVE ME A REFUND! OR ELSE!"  
  
Glendon got to his feet slowly and snapped his fingers. Fire sprouted from the earth and heated the ground. "There....you have your fire."  
  
"Now, that wasn't too hard was it?" The girl asked with a sweet smile.  
  
Glendon frowned and the girl skipped away but turned before she got to the door. "By the way, my name is Ember!"  
  
She then vanished through the door.  
  
"The girl has one swift kick," Legato mumbled.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Glendon snapped.  
  
He wobbled as he sat down in his chair. "She was interesting. Ember had no fear of me whatsoever...."  
  
Legato only stood silently as Glendon sat there, his eyes showing he was thinking hard on Ember. "Maybe I could make her fear me...make her tremble under my hands."  
  
Glendon stared out the window as the super heated flame columns shot up into the air and Ember rode on them. Her face full of happiness...well, as happy as someone riding a flame column and having fire powers can get. A smirk played across Glendon's lips.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- I wonder why legato was thinking about that....Hmmmmm...Oh, and ember is cool, eh!? lol. Please review. 


	12. Reincarnation of Legato

~ Disclaimer ~ I do not own Trigun, but I do own the characters that which the Trigun creators themselves have not created. This is the sequel to Vampire Tendencies, hope you like. And do not worry, there may be appearences by other Trigun characters and Legato 'might' come back. So, if you you want to know how it all turns out, read the sequel.  
  
- Title - Bleeding Heart.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
=  
  
- Chapter - Twelve  
  
- Title - Reincarnation of Legato.  
  
==  
  
Legato entered the small house which was next to the large mansion and prepared to wash his hands. "So, Legato, you still love Nicole even though her own son took her life right before your very eyes?" Chris inquired as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Why do you pester me? Do you want to be killed because frankly...I'd love the chance to kill you again," Legato snapped.  
  
"I just need to know the facts, Legato. Between the two guys who had loved her more than the world itself , can't we talk about this?"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to talk about this shit with you! Last time I checked you killed me right infront of Nicole, and I'd be damned again if I will let you go right now."  
  
Chris backed away as Legato took a dangerous step towards him. "I was just asking a question! Damn, does Glendon treat you that bad?"  
  
Legato's eyes flickered and he stopped. "He thinks he's so tough," he sneered.  
  
"But he is, Legato. No one can beat him," Chris said.  
  
Legato frowned and turned away from Chris. "You know my past....you know what I felt about Nicole. What you don't know..is where I came from! Now go play with some skulls like all you lesser beings should be doing."  
  
He vanished out of the house and left Chris in the darkness.  
  
Glendon pushed Ember against the wall, his hands clasped tight around her wrists. His aquamarine eyes glowed darkly as he gazed into her crimson red eyes. "You think you can talk to me like this?!" He asked, his breath hot on her face.  
  
"Who can't? No one has the balls to actually talk to you this way. But all you are is a little boy who whines when he doesn't get his way. I heard that you killed your parents. What a mama's boy. Shit, you make me sick," she growled.  
  
Glendon stared at her and his hold on her wrists wouldn't relax, but they tightened. Ember smirked. "You're still twelve underneath all of the muscle of the sixteen year old your hiding behind."  
  
"My mind is surpassed that of a twelve year old. If you haven't noticed."  
  
Ember's eyes widened as his hands slid down her arms. She tried to push him away but his strength was far more intense than her own. Glendon pulled her close and nibbled on her red earring of her right ear. "You are not as tough in action as you are in words," Glendon whispered with a sneer.  
  
Ember growled and lifted her leg, swiftly kicking him in the groin. He doubled over and Ember laughed. "I would think you'd order a cup when you're around me!"  
  
Glendon got to his feet and pushed her against the wall again, his right hand holding her right leg which could deal serious damage to him while his left held the back of her neck. His eyes glowed bright as he glared into her eyes. "I would think your ego wouldn't boost so much as to not take my powers into your mind and tossle them to your own liking," he growled.  
  
"You don't frighten me," Ember muttered.  
  
The doors opened and Legato stepped in. Glendon turned sharply towards him. "Don't you knock!?" He exclaimed.  
  
Legato looked up and put his hands up. "I haven't had to do it before...and I will take it into mind to do that from now on," he replied.  
  
Ember shot a glance at Legato. A plea in her eyes. Legato took her gaze before leaving, he didn't care for this girl. All he wanted her to do was keep Glendon busy for a couple of days while he trained his powers.  
  
Glendon turned his attention back to Ember. "Your fire does not burn me, Ember. All you make yourself to be is a fire kitten, that's all you are."  
  
Ember frowned and fire surrounded her. Glendon was unaffected and he leaned forward, kissing her with so much hunger that she had to let him. Her will diminished and suddenly she felt the rare tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
Legato heard the familiar scream as he turned the corner and his cheeks suddenly burned with memory. "Nicole," he said absentmindedly.  
  
Legato stopped and put his hand against the cold wall. Tears slid down his cheeks and dropped to the ground. "I let my power take over....I let my pride over ride my judgment. I let everything slip...Nicole...I let her slip through my fingers like the sand I held so long ago. I'm such a dumbass to trust Knives...to trust anyone but myself. I'll do it...I'm going to repent...I'm going to reincarnate myself."  
  
He sprinted back to the room and kicked the doors open.  
  
Glendon raised his head up from Ember and frowned. "Get out!" He ordered.  
  
"No," Legato said with a brooding dark voice.  
  
Ember crawled away from Glendon and got to her feet, ran to Legato and hid behind him. Legato took his jacket off and gave it to Ember, who in turn wrapped it around herself. Glendon got to his feet and pulled his shorts on. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you both want to die?!" He bellowed.  
  
Legato turned and led Ember out. Glendon growled and pulled his hand up, clenching it into a tight fist. Legato walked on, unaffected by Glendon's powers. "What the fuck did you do to yourself?! Why won't my powers work on you!?"  
  
Legato let Ember exit the room before closing the door. He turned and glared at Glendon. "I didn't see it before, Glendon. But, I am far more skilled than what you think. I just hadn't realized it until I looked into Ember's eyes. I saw Nicole's fire, Nicole's soul in those red eyes. I think it's time to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," he said as a power exploded from him.  
  
Glendon took a step back and braced himself. The power hit him and his feet skid along the floor, leaving dents in the floor. "What is this!? You cannot be more powerful than me!" Glendon yelled.  
  
"But I am, Glen. I'm more than you can handle, and I'll be recreating this world."  
  
Glendon made a quick swipe diagonal of his body and Legato only waved his hand inches from his face, blocking the move. Legato vanished and reappeared infront of Glendon, his nails extending and he smirked. "Your reign ends here, Glendon. Everything will return to what it was once you're gone!"  
  
Glendon growled and dodged Legato's attack, twirling in the air and sending an energy into Legato's side. Dust billowed up and Glendon landed on the ground with his mouth gaping from the amount of energy he had used on Legato. The whole roof had exploded and the wind was now blowing strong. The dust cleared and Glendon gasped.  
  
Legato stood in the middle of the wreckage without a scratch on him. A smile played on the corners of his lip. "You just don't get it, do you?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Bullshit if you're more powerful than me!" Glendon snapped.  
  
Legato's yellow eyes glowed and he held his right hand out, making Glendon step back slightly in nervousness. Legato's fingers began to drum against the air, his index and thumb finger going faster than the rest. Glendon growled as white sparks began to dart across the room. "These are just distractions! That's all they are and will be! Mere play things for you and more time for me to kill you!"  
  
"You are but a child."  
  
Glendon held his hands together tight and closed his eyes. "I'm going to rip you apart, even if it means giving up half of my energy. Leaving me defenseless afterwards, but I need not worry because after this attack you'll be dead."  
  
String shot across the room and around Legato's limbs. Legato remained calm and the sparks still played across the room, dancing like mad demons with an irish jig. "These strings can cut through anything. Even the most powerful vampire," Glendon said with a smile as he opened his eyes.  
  
The strings tightened and suddenly the sparks shot towards Legato. The strings were disintegrated at the slightest touch of Legato. Glendon frowned and collapsed to his knees as his power was released towards Legato, sending up a dust trail. A direct hit into Legato. "That had to kill him, it just had to!" Glendon exclaimed.  
  
"Pathetic," Legato said as the dust began to clear.  
  
"Damnit! Why don't you die!?"  
  
"Because you see....I'm a reincarnation of the real Legato. I am far more powerful than he ever was. I realized all of this while looking into those beautiful eyes of Ember's. Nicole, she was my power...my energy...my life. Yet, that was all taken away by her only son she had cared for all those twelve years. He turned against her and killed his father. Then he rudely said that her words meant nothing when they really did. Your heart bled to not hurt Nicole, but your powers were unmatched before you realized who your mother really was. Innocent, a real life Innocent that had been turned into a vampire by Legato Bluesummers. The Devil Vampire of Hell, a renegade rogue with enough power to make this world explode a million times and one. I am immortal as you can probably tell. Reincarnated into something far more stronger and durable. I fed off of many mages in the early stages of my development and I was there when Nicole's father was killed. His father before that and his father before that. I've been here so many decades that I knew I'd find that someone somewhere. Glendon, you are but dust in all of our minds. A figment of someone's imagination and I have my ways of dealing with figments."  
  
Legato held his hand out and a single shot of energy formed a beam. Glendon jerked forward as the beam passed through his ribcage and bore a hole into the walls. Legato closed his eyes as Glendon turned to dust and the wind carried it away. "Everything will be as it once was," Legato muttered and held his hands out, as if holding a figure.  
  
"Everyone who had been killed...will be here..."  
  
"Nicole? What is it?" Vash asked.  
  
My whole body began to glow and I felt a strong pull at my body. "I don't know...but, something's happening to me," I replied.  
  
Warm arms were around me and they felt so familiar. A tear hit the end of my nose and I looked up into golden eyes. Awe struck me as the eyes vanished and tears fell from them. "Nicole," Legato's voice whispered.  
  
I looked at Vash and his whole body vanished. Like a dream. Like a figment of ones imagination and the person suddenly realized it was not worth it to keep an imaginary friend.  
  
I gasped as my lungs filled with air. Legato was holding me against his chest and tears were sliding down his cheeks. "I'm alive!" I exclaimed.  
  
Legato opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
  
I gazed into his eyes and felt a wave of emotion. Throwing my arms around his neck I cried into his chest. "I missed you so much, Legato!"  
  
"I missed you, Nicole."  
  
I couldn't stop crying. It felt so good to be in his arms again, to be alive again and to know everything was going to be alright. I could start my life anew, with Legato by my side every step of the way. I didn't care for the past, present or future. I know it sounds corny, but nothing mattered when I was with Legato again. To be held in his warm embrace, to feel his feathery kisses and to know there was nothing out of reach. I knew everything was over. That Glendon was somewhere he belonged and Vash was another figment for someone else, someone he deserved. Deborah would soon join her love. "Ready to go?" Legato asked as he set me down.  
  
"No, not yet," I replied with a smile.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
I pulled him towards me and gave him a very passionate kiss. One I had been wanting to give him for all this time. I stepped back, blushing. "Now we can go."  
  
Legato smiled and took my hand into his. "It might not be over."  
  
"I don't care. As long as you're here, nothing will happen."  
  
He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't flatter me too much, Nicole."  
  
I smiled and stepped into a warm embrace. One I had longed for a while.  
  
-- The End. -- Ooooh, do you want me to keep all of this going? As -another- sequel?! But hmmm...what should the title be? Hope you liked Bleeding Heart and review ^__^; I appreciate all of the reviews. And yay! Legato and Nicole are back together! I even surprised myself at this....mwaha. So, yeah...I'm tired and I need rest...this whole Trigun Vampire Project has been killer...lol, just kidding. I enjoyed all of the reviews and writing the fic. ^__^ I should stop rambling...so, plz review! 


End file.
